Light in the Darkness
by Lala Sharada
Summary: Their family was set into turmoil when Jinora was lost in the Spirit World. Pema's little girl was certainly strong, but how long could she truly survive without her spirit in her body? Pema worries and cries and tries to get through this nightmare as best she knows how. -Takes place in S2-
1. Jinora's Light

**A.N: I seemed to have popped out another Pemzin familial piece. I've been happily rewatching LOK and plot bunnies are running wild. Also Korrasami has consequently taken over my life. So much Korrasami plot bunny shipping! More to come later about that, hopefully. ; )**

 **Anyway, here we have an angsty thing about Jinora coming back from the Spirit World in S2. I particularly liked writing this a lot. I'm just completely enamored with Tenzin and Pema and their amazing family.**

 **This focuses on Pema and what she was going through when Jinora's spirit was lost in the Spirit World. I also listened to** _ **Jinora's Light**_ **while writing this and it helped a lot to keep me in the LOK mood. I recommend listening to the soundtrack when writing LOK stuff. It does wonders.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _When Jinora comes home . . ._

Pema refused to say or even let herself think the word, _IF._ Because "if" meant there was a possibility that Jinora wasn't coming home and that she couldn't be saved and that her little girl, her precious Jinora . . . could die.

So Pema focused on the _when_ of Jinora's eventual homecoming. She didn't mind so much the how, being that she had a limited understanding of the Spirit World and all of it's mysterious wonders and horrors. Pema didn't particularly wish to ask any specifics of Tenzin or Korra. She just needed her daughter back home safe.

. . . . .

" _Tenzin . . ." Pema's voice warbled._

" _Yes, love?" Tenzin gently coaxed her. He held on to Jinora's lifeless hand as her body floated in the healing pool at home._

" _Jinora needs to come home. We have to get her back. My baby . . ." Pema whispered, tears gathering in her eyes as she lovingly stroked Jinora's pale face with a trembling hand. She brought her eyes up to meet Tenzin's gaze._

" _Bring her back to me, Tenzin."_

 _He nodded resolutely. "I will, Pema. I won't leave the Spirit World without our daughter."_

 _She drew in a sharp breath through her nose, Pema's mossy green eyes filling up with long held tears._

 _Getting up and coming around the pool, Tenzin sat down beside Pema. He drew her into his arms and she finally let herself let go and openly wept. Tenzin cradled her head against his chest and she clutched onto him as she continued to sob. It was a release that Pema so desperately needed._

 _For the past two days, Pema had primarily been taking care of her three other children during this difficult and trying time. She was the caretaker, the one who made up breakfast, lunch and dinner for her family each day. The one who broke up sibling rivalries and then quietly calmed her crying baby. She kissed away and attended to every scrape and boo-boo. Pema read all of the books at bedtime and patiently answered every question Meelo and Ikki might have about Jinora and her trapped spirit. She was the one her kids were relying on the most right now to lean on for support and comfort._

 _And for them, the little ones nearest and dearest to her heart, Pema put on a smile and told them it was all going to be okay. That was part of her job, simply as a mother who loved her family. But on a deeper level, it hurt to constantly shush all their worries and hug and kiss them goodnight, when a part of their family was sorely missing. They all felt it and Ikki and Meelo understood most of that heartache. They were worried and concerned about Jinora as well._

 _To have to put on a brave face for them, every single day, from the moment Pema woke up in the morning until she finally retired to her bedroom at night. It was difficult and taxing to play the same act over and over again._

 _And for Rohan, he was still so young and needed the care, time and attention that sometimes Pema struggled to give him when he needed it. He was six-months old and thriving. Rohan's first word was sure to be said soon. He was no doubt going to be crawling before Pema could even blink and he was steadily progressing with his solid foods these days. It was an exciting time for young babies. Rohan needed the developmental stimulation provided by Mom, Dad and his siblings. But their family was understandably distracted from him at the moment, and sometimes Pema felt guilty for that as a mom who was trying to do right by her children._

 _There had been certain times during these past two days that she was more than happy to transfer Rohan over to Aunt Kya so she could finally go sit with Jinora and spend time at her side. It felt right to Pema that her daughters body shouldn't be left alone. She hated to think of her lifeless body in the healing pool, alone and wet and cold. It was those thoughts and more that kept Pema awake at night._

 _There was only so much she could do, as one woman, one non-bending Air Acolyte mother of four. The mother who carried everything on her shoulders, weaving in and out of each day as gracefully as she could since the day Jinora's lifeless body had been laid in her arms after Korra had returned from the Spirit World. But Jinora had not. Her daughter was still missing and hurting and it was a terrifying reality they now faced._

 _Jinora's spirit was trapped in the Spirit World._

 _Her physical body, Jinora's life force, was slowly slipping away despite their best efforts to keep her energy flowing._

 _So, when Pema was granted the opportunity to let go and put her heart on her sleeve, she gratefully took it. Finding some of the peace she so desperately needed in the strength of her husband's arms. Tenzin held her close, the touch and feel of him around her comforted Pema greatly as the tears started to lessen. He stroked her hair, it soothing her._

 _Finally looking back up at Tenzin, she sat up. He brushed a few stray hairs out of her watery eyes and tenderly kissed her on the forehead. They each soaked up the loving contact, needing it like a lifeline in this moment._

 _Tenzin cupped Pema's cheek. "Jinora will be back in your arms soon. She'll come back with us, I promise. I don't want our little girl out there lost any more than you do, Pema."_

 _Pema quickly nodded in affirmation. She reached up and took his hand from her face and held it in both of her hands. She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips._

 _Her eyes shone brightly when she drew back. "You come home to us, too. I don't know what I'd do if I lost both of you."_

" _I will, Pema. I will."_

 _. . . . ._

Forcing herself to focus on the _when_ gave Pema hope and carried her through that long, dark week of sleepless nights and pacing the floor and Ikki and Meelo asking so many questions and not being able to give them answers.

So when Pema, Ikki, Meelo and little Rohan were all watching the clashing spectacle of the Dark Avatar and Spirit Korra fighting in Republic City's own Yue Bay, they were awestruck and surprised and relieved and elated when Jinora suddenly emerged from the Spirit World in a wash of warm light.

"Mommy! It's Jinora! . . . She's beautiful . . ." Ikki said, looking through the seeing-eye glass.

" _What?_ " Pema gasped, then she grabbed for the seeing-eye glass. "Let me see!"

"Oh . . .!"

It was Jinora, floating like an ethereal angel in the air, surrounded by a halo of golden light. Immediately, Pema hollered from the balcony, " _Be careful, sweetie!_ "

Jinora's beautiful light was cast out and it penetrated the Dark Avatar. It gave Spirit Korra, once close to losing the battle, a chance to retaliate and retrieve Raava from him.

That moment was amazingly unexpected. Pema was aware that something big was going to be happening with Harmonic Convergence. But no one could tell her exactly what or how this event would play out, or even the full magnitude of Harmonic Convergence itself. Korra hadn't even been sure of it herself.

The only person in this world who seemed to know exactly what was going on was Unalaq, and Pema was now watching transfixed as his and Vaatu's spirit were being peacefully destroyed and released back safely into the night sky.

Spirit Korra prayed for them, "Go in peace."

The fight was over. Korra had won. She'd saved the world, with Jinora's help.

Korra took Jinora's spirit and Raava cupped in her hands and then disappeared into the Spirit World. As soon as the glow was gone and all was calm once again over the water, Ikki and Meelo turned towards their mother, all wide smiles as they bounced on their toes. They were light as air again.

"Mommy! Did you _see_? Did you see _her_? It was Jinora!"

"She just swooped in and took out the big scary monster and then Korra did that thing-!"

Ikki and Meelo clamored on together, speaking so fast Pema could not have hoped to keep up with them. She took a step back, holding Rohan in her arms with big smile on her face. She was so relieved and overjoyed, she was struck speechless for a moment.

"Oh-!" Pema kneeled down and gathered all three of her children into her arms for a hug. She quietly murmured over them, "We're all going to be okay. She's okay."

Ikki and Meelo eagerly returned her hug, still talking about the fight and Jinora and asking about their dad.

Pema stood back up, wiping a few misty tears from her eyes, "I- I need to go and radio your father." She clutched Rohan to her chest and rushed back inside to get to the radio.

Beaming at each other, Ikki and Meelo shared a look, mirroring the others joy and relief. Brother and sister took each other's hand as they followed after Pema.

Ikki squeezed Meelo's hand, skipping back into the house.

 _Jinora was okay._

 _Jinora was coming home._

* * *

 **A.N: I am probably going to write a second chapter to this. Just a reunion/recovery chapter, if you will. I just wrote this first bit up last night and wanted to post it now. I worked on it all day and before I knew, it was all completed. Kudos to me! I never get anything finished that fast, ha!**

 **Reviews? Thoughts? Critiques? Let me know! Hope you guys liked it!**


	2. In My Arms

**A.N: I got inspiration from the song by Plumb,** _ **In My Arms,**_ **on this one. I know this is super late, but my life got busy and it took a while to then figure out how I wanted to end this chapter. So, without further ado, ENJOY! Story is now complete!**

* * *

When Pema was finally able to get through to her husband on the radio the day after the spirit battle in Yue Bay, he immediately reassured them all that Jinora was doing okay after being trapped in the Spirit World. She was a little weak and disoriented, which was perfectly understandable given the circumstances. But with Katara's master healing skills, coupled with rest and food, Jinora was recovering from her ordeal just fine. Tenzin told them he was giving her lots of extra kisses and hugs from all of them back at home.

Meelo pulled a face when he heard his father say that over the radio. "Why would I want to kiss Jinora? Ew!"

" _Well, she's getting lots more hugs from you then, Meelo,_ " Tenzin chuckled.

Meelo nodded. "Okay, that's better. Commander Meelo can't be kissing any _girls_."

Pema rolled her eyes at her son and then continued with her onslaught of concerned inquires. She adjusted Rohan's sling on her back and asked Tenzin once again, "But why must you all stay in the South? I don't understand, Tenzin." Pema wanted her family home, _now._ She wanted her daughter back in her arms. It'd been long enough already. Why must they torture her by more even more waiting?

" _Because, Pema, Korra needs to make her address about the Portals here, while she is still in the South Pole. Might as well get it over with while she has the chance._ "

Due to the nature of the South Pole and it's tribe, Korra and Tenzin could not leave yet. Since Korra had decided to leave the Spirit Portals open, she needed to have a village meeting and a press conference about it while she was still in the South.

Tenzin went on to say that they had had the day to recuperate and Korra was just now setting up a major conference about the Portals to officially notify the public of her world changing decision.

He explained all this to Pema and promised her that they would all be home within the week. Tenzin was then pulled away from the radio by someone else who needed to use it. He told his family that he loved them and gently instructed Meelo and Ikki to be good for their mother.

"Bye Daddy!" the kids chorused into the radio receiver, Rohan gurgling pleasantly in Pema's ear as the baby sucked on his fingers.

"I love you, sweetheart," Pema said.

Tenzin said one last goodbye and then signed off. Pema put the receiver down and gave off a long wearisome sigh. Ikki and Meelo were already bombarding her with questions.

"Mommy, when are they coming back?"

"Hey, Mom, did Jinora get any more of those cool Spirit powers?"

"I'm not sure, Meelo. And Daddy just told me that they'll be back before the week is up, Ikki," she responded to each of them in kind, trying not to let her frustrations show. Instead, Pema chose to focus on her tasks for the evening. Dinner needed to be prepared and then eaten. All three of her children also needed a bath before bed. Whenever she finally got them all down to sleep, then Pema would allow herself to nurse her aching heart in private.

She was disappointed and frustrated, understandably upset that Jinora and Tenzin couldn't come home right away. The constant worry and fear she'd been under since this entire nightmare had started was only waylaid slightly from Tenzin's assurances about Jinora. She trusted him with her own life and their children's lives, but Pema knew that she would just continue to worry until she finally laid eyes on Jinora and saw for herself that she was okay.

Once Pema finally went to bed that night, she knew that her anxieties would not be soothed until Jinora and Tenzin had come home. She'd just have to tough it out and wait through another week of little sleep, pushy children and unshed tears. She was resigned to her fate, no matter how much she wished different, and Pema's sleep that night was, once again, very restless.

So, Pema waited.

And waited.

And _waited._

She didn't wait patiently, that was for sure- and neither did her young children.

Pema constantly found herself looking out to sea, searching for Varrick's ship, even though Tenzin had told them that they wouldn't be home for another couple of days. Still, Pema kept hoping she'd finally look up and there the ship would be, coming into port.

Ikki and Meelo ran the island even more wild than usual with their boundless nervous energy. They'd glide around the temple, each picking spots on some of the highest structures and would eagerly search the ocean for hours, impatiently awaiting the barge that held the rest of their family. Every night at the dinner table they'd ask their mother when the ship would arrive.

Pema always answered them the same, "Just a few more days, kids."

And then it finally did come, right on time, just like Tenzin had told them over the radio.

Pema was sweeping the temple steps outside for animal droppings. Honestly, this was not her normal job, but she was just looking for some random busy work to keep her mind distracted from her fraying impatience over her family's return home.

Rohan was strapped to her back in his baby carrier, delighted with the salty ocean breeze and the warm sunny day. Suddenly, a horn blared out across the water. It startled Rohan, and Pema looked up to see the barge coming into port at the dock.

Pema gasped in excitement. She dropped her broom, her task abandoned in an instant. "Ikki! Meelo! Daddy and Jinora's back!" she called out over the island. She was sure they'd get there before her, they had their gliders after all. She just had her own two feet.

Pema ran down the steps and across the courtyard, watching as the ship came to dock and something deep within her heart finally fell into place as it drummed loud in her ears. She brought up a hand to her chest, trying to catch her breath.

Not a moment later, Ikki and Meelo landed on the dock ahead of her, all watching expectantly for the ships docking door to open.

And when it did, Jinora, Tenzin and Korra were the first to step out, each with big, wide smiles on their faces.

" _Jinora!_ "

Ikki and Meelo raced to their sister, reaching her with outstretched arms. Colliding into her, they collapsed back on the dock in a tangle of arms and legs and laughter. Pema approached as their giggles filled the air around them, Rohan bouncing with excitement in his carrier.

Pema locked eyes with Tenzin and a silent understanding passed between them.

 _. . . Thank you . . ._

 _. . . I love you . . ._

"Jinora, sweetie," Pema called out to her daughter. She kneeled down and grabbed Jinora up from the pile of children.

"Mom-!" Jinora gasped out loud.

Pema pulled her into a tight hug. She closed her eyes and thanked the Spirits that her daughter was finally home safe, giving them a silent prayer of gratitude.

They held onto each for a matter of minutes, neither wanting to let the other go. Pema realized Jinora was crying when she heard the girl's sniffles in her ear. She squeezed Jinora tighter.

Ikki and Meelo joined in for a group hug, Tenzin standing proudly over all of them as they latched on to each other. Rohan smiled delightedly at his older sister, his face lighting up. He recognized Jinora right away.

"I'm so happy that your safe, honey," Pema whispered into Jinora's ear.

Jinora finally pulled back, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "I know, Mom. Me too," she smiled brightly up at her mother and Pema gently pulled her up to her feet.

With Jinora distracted by Meelo and Ikki's chatter, Pema reached out to Tenzin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He leaned in and hugged her, murmuring quietly, "I told you I'd be back."

Pema had no words. Her heart caught in her throat and she simply leaned her forehead against Tenzin's and breathed out a largley held breath. Her family was whole once more and Pema didn't wish to dwell any longer on how long they were fractured for.

But they had an audience growing to watch the family reunion. Mako, Bolin and Asami were gathered beside Korra, and Kya and Bumi were now coming off the ship, too.

Pema was reminded that she had their stories to listen to and a meal to cook, since she was sure that they were all starving. Well, at least Bolin was always starving. It was close enough to lunchtime anyway.

"Everyone lets get inside. We'll all be eating soon," Pema announced happily.

Grateful smiles were shot her way and Pema's heart was so full in that single moment that she simply beamed.

Every one was safe. Every one was home. Her little girl was alright.

Kya stepped up to greet her sister-in-law and Pema thanked her sincerely, "Kya, thank you for all that you did for Jinora."

"I know, Pema. But it wasn't just me. Gran-Gran helped out, too." Kya looked to Jinora, talking with her siblings as they surrounded her in a circle. They were each smiling. "I'm just happy it all turned out okay."

As the rest of the group fell into step behind them, Pema reached out for Tenzin's hand and he took up the offer. She caught his gaze and smiled at him, Tenzin's relief and joy leaking through his usual stony countenance. Pema noted the telltale shine in his deep grey eyes and she squeezed his hand in comfort.

 _It's going to be okay._

Tenzin nodded in understanding and gave off a long wearisome sigh, he and Pema walking hand in hand down the dock.

* * *

Pema was quiet as her bare feet brushed across the wood floor. She turned a corner and opened the door to Jinora's bedroom, content to see that her daughter was fast asleep in bed.

Pema smiled to herself and leaned up against the door frame as she watched Jinora sleep. The tousled brown hair, her rumpled sleeping shirt, the quiet sighs she sometimes made in her sleep. Pema took it all in, her heart finally at peace. She'd been unable to sleep and felt an overwhelming need to go check on Jinora. Just to make sure that she was okay.

A memory began to play out in her minds eye and Pema was reminded of when Jinora was born and how the entire first week of Jinora's life was downright terrifying and also wonderfully amazing for both Pema and Tenzin. They were new parents and as most new parents, they were completely clueless, overwhelmed and scared. Grateful and overjoyed, of course, but also still very afraid. Any tiny thing could go wrong and it'd be all their fault. One thing Pema was always worried about was that her little baby Jinrora would stop breathing in her sleep and they wouldn't even be able to do anything about it, because they wouldn't have known anything was wrong if both Pema and Tenzin were asleep themselves. So Pema would stay up and watch over Jinora sleeping peacefully for hours at a time, just to allay her fears. She did this for about three weeks or so after Jinora was born.

It felt like she was doing the same thing now, Pema just needing the reassurance of seeing Jinora's chest rise and fall. To know she was _here_ , safe and warm, tucked away in her own bed.

Pema found herself needing more and she stepped completely into the room. Crossing the floor, she sat on the side of the bed, watching as Jinora slept quietly, her body turned towards Pema. Reaching over, she brushed back some of her hair from her face. Jinora stirred only slightly, but thankfully did not wake.

Pema's eyes filled with burning tears as she looked at her daughter's young, peaceful face. This moment could have so easily been taken away from her. Their family could have been broken forever. Jinora could have died and Pema was not sure that was a loss that she would've ever gotten over. She tried to blink back her tears, not wanting to turn into a sobbing mess. She was so utterly relived that Jinora was home safe, but her relief and joy warred with with the grief she held from almost losing her daughter. Jinora could have very well died in the Spirit World and that was a horrid reality they had brushed up against. Pema had very nearly stared into that dark abyss and it had rightfully frightened her.

Pema was simply struggling to come to terms with it all, here in Jinora's quiet bedroom, trying in vain to keep it together. Common sense told her to leave the room and seek out a more private spot to have this particular breakdown, but Pema couldn't bring herself to leave Jinora's side just yet. As she bit back a sob, a song suddenly came to her. A melody she used to sing to her children when they were babies. A quiet lullaby she sang to them throughout every upset cry, fever or painful teething fiasco.

Letting only a couple tears fall, she sang the words breathlessly. Maybe the soothing lullaby was as much for herself as she wanted it to be for Jinora.

" _Little airbender, come to me, won't you please . . ._

 _Drifting through the air, do not fear dark skies,_

 _. . . For you are safe in the circle of my arms."_

Pema did not notice as Jinora opened her eyes and stirred awake. She hadn't heard her mother sing this song in a long while and she was only mildly surprised to find Pema in her room. Jinora stayed quiet under the covers as Pema continued to sing softly, the comforting lullaby wrapping her up in a warm, familiar embrace.

" _Little airbender, clouds will gather and storms will rage on_

 _but you have my love to carry you through it all._

 _Rains will come and waves will crash_

 _but as long as the wind carries you to me,_

 _. . . Little airbender, you are safe in my arms."_

Jinora looked on as Pema opened her eyes, done with her song, and then locked her gaze with Jinora's wide eyed stare.

Jinora reached her hand out and grabbed Pema's hand, a quiet understanding passing between the two. Jinora had always been wise beyond her years and she sensed that her mother needed the comfort. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Pema in a soft hug, completely folding herself into her mother's embrace.

"Little airbender, come to me, won't you please . . ." Pema whispered over her. She stroked Jinora's hair, her daughter completely content in the circle of her arms. She closed her eyes, drinking in this most intimate moment and realized that this was all she needed. Some comfort and love from her own daughter, a lasting hug to remind her that Jinora was real and alive and that she wasn't going anywhere.

"I love you, Jinora," Pema whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too, Mom."

It was some moments more before Pema finally released Jinora. She gave her a kiss on the forehead and let her lye back down. Pema bid her goodnight and was about to get up from the bed, when a hand darted out and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Wait . . . Mom?"

Pema turned back to Jinora, worry creasing her brow, "What is it, sweetie?" She stroked Jinora's hand in a soothing motion. The girl suddenly looked scared.

"Could you um-" Jinora sighed and gathered herself together. "Could you maybe stay with me tonight?"

Pema smiled warmly down at her, "Of course, Jinora. I'd be happy to."

A relieved smile lit up Jinora's features as Pema climbed under the covers next to her. Jinora snuggled up close to her, burrowing her face in her mother's shirt, breathing in the smell of home and safety. She finally felt completely at ease for the first time in a long time.

Pema sang the _Little Airbender_ lullaby again and again, until Jinora fell back asleep. Pema couldn't help but lift up a prayer of thanks to the Spirits once again as she held on to her little girl. She drifted off to sleep herself, knowing Jinora was perfectly safe in her arms.

And that, right there, was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

 **A.N: So much fluff!**

 **I hope I was able to portray Pema's emotions well enough though. My best friend just had her first baby and so I've just been getting into character's head spaces a little bit better when it comes to parenting. The father's not really around and so, it's just been me and my friend kind of raising her baby girl together. And I don't know, it's been easier for me to write for parents now. I feel for my character's a bit better, so I hope it turned out okay on this one.**

 **-The** _ **Little Airbender**_ **lullaby that Pema sings, I made that up myself by the way.**

 **This is it for now and I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what ya'll think!**

 **Have a fantastic day/night wherever you are! : )**


End file.
